Scars of a Human
by HUNTER OF THE SHADOWS
Summary: as Inuyasha enters his human cycle old scars begin to surface. can kagome help or is he left to sew them himself?
1. The Approaching of the Moon

**Chapter 1- The Approaching of the Moon **

"Are you ok?" she asked as she quickly rushed to his side. She was genuinely worried about _his_ condition. She knew there were others in pain, injured worse than he was, and yet she knew that if she didn't show concern most likely it would go unvoiced. It was because of him after all that they were able to be granted pain, instead of an early death.

He stopped and looked at her for a brief moment before turning away and gripped his right index finger in the whole of his left hand and in on sickening crack, twisted, tugged and un-jammed it, resetting it into place.

"What do you think?" he asked gruffly. With all the fighting he had been forced to do in the past let alone these last excruciating months, a jammed finger was to be expected. When she walked around him to face him he finally looked at her. "Yeah," he whispered. "I'm fine Kagome," with that he brushed the hair from her face before walking away. She watched as he took a few steps and she decided to turn to the others.

"What about you?" she heard him ask, realizing he had returned. "Are you okay?" studying his eyes she smiled slightly when she found the hint of worry that she knew was meant only for her. She was relieved at his kindness.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "I'm fine." She scratched her head flashing him a smile and was surprised when she saw the corner of his mouth lift upward ever so slightly. She was happy having picked a good time to avoid blinking. Snapping back to reality she remembered the others.

Turning away she made her way to Sango and Miroku, to make sure they were doing okay. She hoped they were, this was by far the most intense battle they had in a long time… even Inuyasha had struggled.

"Sango, Miroku." Kagome called as she ran over to them. She was glad they were all okay, with the way the battle had gone they could have all been long dead; had it not been for Inuyasha, they would be. "Are you two okay?" she questioned them inspecting them as she made it to them.

"Yeah," Sango spoke rubbing her head slightly "It could be worse." Glancing over at Miroku, she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "What about you, are you alright monk?"

Giving her a quick stare, he soon changed his gaze from her to Kagome and then to Inuyasha who was now lying on his back looking at sky in the middle of the field where he had just destroyed the demon that was causing so many deaths as of late.

"I'm fine," he voiced. "But then again I'm afraid we may have someone else we need to worry about." His voice was low and he made a gesture consisting of cocking his head towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah?" both girls spoke in unison, "what do you mean?" they were confused due to Miroku's statement. Inuyasha was the strongest of all, surely if they were not in pain how could he be?

"I think something is wrong with him… look how he fared today. He was surely not his cunning, agile self. We all know that demon was pushover, a real weakling compared to Inuyasha and yet he had as much trouble with that thing as he does with Sesshomaru. This whole time we've been talking, his ears haven't even twitched once. Something's up."

"Well, tonight is a new moon and we all know what that means. So Inuyasha's bound to act strange, it's to be expected." Kagome had to agree with Sango on that one yet part of her was hearing what Miroku had to say as well. Inuyasha was acting rather different.

"I think there's more to it than that." He gave the girls a look that signaled Inuyasha was doing something. "Look all I'm saying is, we need to watch him close, because it might be nothing but it could be something."

"Alright." they both agreed.

Kagome gave them a wave and in the next instant had turned around and was headed toward Inuyasha. Making her way over to him she was quiet and stealthy and made sure to leap onto him when she was close enough. Sitting next to him she looked down at him surprised to find his eyes closed.

"That's a good way to fall victim to a sneak attack." She giggled.

Slowly opening his right eye he looked over at her. "I could smell you the whole time." He opened his other eye and sat up watching his knees. "It's a shame I'm going to miss it soon… I always do."

Kagome had not expected to hear that.

He stood up and walked away leaving her to wonder if it was because of the impending atmosphere of the new moon or if he hadn't realized that he was speaking aloud. Whatever the case was, he moved swiftly and was gain walking away from her.

'Too bad Kagome,' he thought to himself. 'Too bad I'll miss your scent for far longer than just tonight.'

It had been nearly five hours and he had still not said a word to anyone. Although he had made it clear earlier that it was not important, Sango had made it her duty that day to find a cave or something of the sort to be used as housing and shelter for his transformation. Having searched for nearly the total of five hours, she had found quite a few places and would take them all to the most suitable one.

Kagome was standing at the base of a large tree, hands on her hips looking up. "Inuyasha if you don't mind can you come down here please?" She spoke softly. When she received no answer she let out a heavy sigh. "Well if you won't come down, can I come up?" when he shrugged his shoulders she waited a few seconds, letting out a soft laugh, she kicked the tree. "Well come get me."

A few seconds passed before there was a red blur where she was standing prior. She had never seen him move so fast. Now that she had him the tree there was no escape for him, she would get answers if it killed her or him, whichever came first.

"Inuyasha," she began, "what is wrong with you?" she hated to sound so rude and blunt but he understood.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. "I'm fine." He was now looking at her with a weird gaze as though she had asked him to meet his parents. "That pitiful excuse of a demon would have been finished sooner; he just got a lucky shot in is all." She could sense the anger as it swelled off his tongue.

"But he was nothing compared to you and I don't mean about the demon." She said snapping back to her original intended train of thought and series of questions. "I meant, lately you've been withdrawn, quieter than usual. Is it the new moon?"

Staring at her for a few seconds he averted his gaze to the ground. "Yea, you might say that." She could tell he was upset about something. But what, was her main concern. "Kagome, I really don't feel like talking anymore, or answering questions for that matter." Before she had a chance to answer he gave her a hug catching her off guard and whispering in her ear. "We'll talk later, because then I can say what I need to, just know this time the moon will be… different."

With her still in his arms he leapt from the tree, set her softly on her feet, and waited a few seconds to break the hug as he took in a deep breath while his face was buried between her neck and shoulder. When he ended this he walked away leaving a very confused Kagome in the shadows of the tree.

**a/n sorry short chapter, might be awhile before I update, if you like it let me know.**


	2. Falling of the Sun, Rising of the Moon

**Falling of the Sun, Rising of the Moon**

She had been sitting around the fire for nearly an hour or so and had not managed to look up at either Sango or Miroku. She had just taken her seat and become wrapped up by the warmth from the flames as they danced in the wind. The silence was occasionally broken by the thundering boom of the Tetsusaiga and the earthquake that reverberated through the soil as the Wind Scar tore across the land. 'Wow.' Kagome thought sadly to herself. 'He must be really angry and upset. He's been at this for an hour now.'

The shaking had barely stopped before she heard another one of Inuyasha's screams as he vented his anger again and again… and again. Why was he doing this? She hated not being able to ask and yet she was still confident she would find out the truth behind it; after all, he was coming to talk to them.

"Kagome what did you two talk about?" asked a previously silent Miroku. When she looked up she found that both Sango and Miroku were watching her intently.

'I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "What did you say?" she hated to sound so rude but Inuyasha was more important right now than they were.

"I asked what you two talked about earlier." Miroku repeated with a slight frown on his face. He didn't mean to be so glum and depressing; however this was not a time for joy. Smiles could wait and jokes set aside.

"Nothing," she whispered while gazing back at the fire lost in its unpredictability. "We spoke of nothing."

"So you two had no argument?" Sango asked. When Kagome shook her head, Sango gazed over at Miroku. "Then why is he so angry. Why is he using Tetsusaiga as though his life will end?"

"I don't know." Kagome spoke. However she would keep Inuyasha to his word; she would find out.

Inuyasha was furious. He had unleashed the Wind Scar so many times in the past hour; his arm was beginning to ache, a tell-tale sign of his impending human-hood. While the pain was nothing, a mild sting of a bee to him, there was one other factor that enraged him so. Every time he released the Wind Scar it grew slightly weaker falling victim to his weakness.

He watched as the sun appeared only mere inches from the mountain peaks. Soon it would be time for his weakness to emerge; his demonic aura would start to dissipate and he would physically become a human, no claws, no fangs, no Tetsusaiga, no senses and no strength. He stood transfixed as the sun slowly crept across the sky, as if it were tormenting him, laughing at his anger and despair.

"Tetsusaiga." he spoke softly as he moved to the ground. Gripping the sword in his hands as it transformed he stayed affixed to ground as he kneeled. "I truly am sorry… that I'm too weak to continue." Sheathing it he stood up a small frown creeping onto his lips. "Well old friend, I'll see you soon enough, in due time."

He began to make his way across the field, watching as the sun made its final descent behind the mountains, soon he would be human. He grabbed a handful of his hair and was unhappy to see black stranding intermingling with his own demonic silver. Soon the transformation would be complete and he would be as helpless as any other pitiful human. He was sickened to his stomach by this thought. Perhaps it was the fact that now he would have to rely on his friends; Sango and her fighting skill, Miroku and his Wind-tunnel, Kagome and her sacred arrows. Yes this would indeed be a dreadful time for him. Not that he felt them weak, but he was the strongest; well, at least usually.

He strode across the field, making his way to the tree line when Sango had assured him they would not be spotted from the cavern hidden within. With each step he took he could feel his claws retract, his fangs sink into his gums and become the canines of a regular human. Black was spreading like wildfire in his hair and his ears were moving down his head as his smell weakened and soon his vision dimmed as though he were blind.

Moving to the fire he took a seat next to Kagome and stared at his hands as if they were melting away.

"What's up?" she asked quietly. Gazing over at him, she placed a hand on his knee. When he looked over at him she smiled and watched him frown as if he had just lost the largest battle of his life. It broke her heart to see the look in his eyes, the look of defeat, as though spirit and body had been crushed. "Inuyasha, it can't be that bad." she spoke. He looked at her as if she were deranged. She giggled lightly at the bewilderment that had spread like wildfire, as if he had told him she loved Koga. "Being a human, is it that bad; for only one night?"

He opened his mouth slightly and closed it when no words managed to voice. Looking at the ground he took hold of her hand and helped her up. To avoid the confused stares of Sango and Miroku he continued to watch the uneventful ground. Leading her away from the fire he stopped only when he was satisfied that they would be out of earshot.

"Kagome," he spoke, letting go of her hand and turning away from her. He felt as if his chest would collapse, the painful words fighting to be kept inside. He clenched fist, the words would be spoken, and he would force them out. If it killed him they would be spoken.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You must go…" he whispered hoarsely. "I know you want to stay here, but you can't. You must leave."

"What?" she questioned, tears threatening to flow; waiting to be born. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Kagome," He could hear the anger in her voice, she would vent her anger on him soon, therefore he decided the best way to handle the situation would involve lightly treading and soft comforting words. He was already upset that he had to tell her this but he hoped she'd leave in a storm of fury. He would try again. "You must leave…I … I cannot protect you anymore." He looked at his hands, sickened by their haunting presence. "Not like this."

"Inuyasha you lucky idiot…" she spoke softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her, not expecting that. "I was about to let you have it. Just be glad I know how to hold my tongue." She sighed and waited, when he said nothing she continued. "I don't care if you're a human or not, it doesn't matter." She could feel him tense at those words.

"It matters to me," he finally whispered. "You can't begin to fathom what I will do, if you get hurt because of my weakness."

"Inuyasha, I'm not afraid. You have always protected me. I have no doubt in my heart when it comes to that." She frowned when he failed to even look up at her. "Besides, tomorrow it will be back to normal." She was taken aback when he began to laugh quite intensely.

"That's what I'm trying to say, Kagome." He spoke between fits of laughter. Stopping he patted his chest and looked at her with the same defeated look as before. "It won't be."

She was confused; he could see it spread across her face. Debating on what to do he decided he should take a few seconds to gather his next set of words. Conjuring an explanation should be rather simple and yet he could not even decide on an opening to his next sentence.

"What do you mean?" she asked when she finally came to terms with what he had just said. She still didn't fully understand and she prayed he didn't think he was getting away without first elaborating on the subject. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Well, as you know I'm half Dog Demon and half human." He paused, thinking of what he should say next. When the words formed he was ready to begin once again. "Under normal conditions I'm a Half-Demon, with the exception of the new moon. Well, for some reason or other, I become a human for one full year. Whether it is because of the human side balancing out my Demon side or the aging cycle of dogs I don't entirely know."

"So for the next year you're…" she stopped unable to believe what he was saying. Imagining Inuyasha a full Human for one full year she smiled.

"Yeah a weak human." He muttered withdrawing from her touch. She would let him be for now she could tell he was upset and didn't want to push him away. "Inuyasha?" she asked. When he responded she thought about what she was about to ask and gathering the strength she did. "How often does this human year occur?"

He spoke calmly and silently. "Every seven years." He stopped in his tracks. "If you want to come back after a year has passed, you can. But until then… go home. You'll only get hurt if you stay."

"Inuyasha, I'm not going. You can protect me as a human or a Half-Demon." She whispered.

Standing with his back to her dropped his haori and revealed his bare back.

"Can you see them yet?" he asked. "Have they appeared?"

Walking closer she nearly collapsed when she spotted what he meant. Crisscrossing and lacing his back were the reminders of wounds, scars of all shapes, sizes and lengths, smooth and healed as if they had always been there, when she in fact had never laid eyes on them. "Where did these come from? I've never seen them before. Why now?"

Putting his Haori back on, he glanced at her then looked away once more. "Because the scars of a human never fully disappear, my Demon blood only covers them up. Now that I am a human once more the scars I received as a human before will show."

"What are they from?" she asked and then wished that she had held off on that.

"Whips and other things of that nature." He spoke as though it were casual conversation.

"Someone did this to you?" She asked on the verge of tears. His pain must have been immense and the cruelty of people sickened her to no extent. "How could they! Inuyasha, I'm sorry for the hate in people's hearts."

"Kagome, don't you ever apologize for them. It's not your fault. Besides if it weren't for you most people I'd have came across would be dead." He began to walk away. "Besides, I already went back and returned the favor to them." He stopped himself before he went on any further. "I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have said that. You must think me an animal."

"No wonder you don't like being human. They persecuted you as a teenager, just because you were different."

"Remember Kagome this isn't the second time I've been human for a year it's the third. These scars aren't from the second." The sound in his voice was one of justified anger.

She stood speechless. Allowing his words to absorb into her conscious being she felt as if she would be sick. "So those scars are from when you were…" when he nodded she collapsed. Crawling to a bush she began to vomit, the pain too much to bear. When she stopped she was surprised to find Inuyasha holding her hair. Helping her up off the ground they proceeded to walk back to camp in silence.

The walk seemed as if it lasted forever. With neither Inuyasha nor Kagome speaking, it was that much harder. With each step she could feel her anger and despair grow, for people were indeed cruel, some more full of evil than the Demons they encountered. As the leaves fluttered on the trees, she became aware of what Inuyasha truly meant about human weakness and yet she was still unable to accept it.

"I hope you realize, those scars don't mean you're a weak human. They mean that you ARE human. It means you feel, you live and eventually you will understand. Being human isn't a weakness; it's the strength that keeps you going, fighting… alive."

He said nothing just kept his eyes on the ground.

"Inuyasha," she spoke tenderly as they approached. "Tomorrow when we wake, I will perhaps fulfill your wish."

"Good." Was all he said and made his way to the back of the cave.

Sitting alone Kagome could only cry as she kept thinking of Inuyasha and his scars. "You were only seven." She whispered and before soon she was asleep, the tears of pain for the man she loved now lone, drying rivers spreading down her cheeks.


End file.
